leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evelynn/Strategy
Skill usage * is an effective roamer. Use to scout out and surprise enemy champions that overextend and possibly get a kill. This is most effective early game. By roaming, this allows your solo laner to farm minions while keeping the enemy solo back and losing them gold and experience. * can excel at pushing a lane and jungling by spamming . Try and stand so it hit's many creeps. * Level up first for an AD/On-hit build and first for an AP build. * is a good partner for or . Her will help to proc and . * Your can be easily neutralized by early game. Don't be too hasty in attacking early. Take your time, scope out the battle before joining and use your element of surprise to your advantage. * With a maxed out attack speed boost, you need a 94.66% boost to reach the cap. * is a great scout as she can walk past regular without being seen. Be weary of , as their true sight can detect stealth units. * Since instantly deals % damage at a farily large range. Evelynn can easily steal Baron or Dragon (damage is capped at 1000 vs them). With the shield and slow helping you escape any counter attack. Consider placing a ward so you can see the creature and arrive in time. Build usage * A Gold per 10 item such as is necessary for roaming, as the gold generation will make up for the lack of farming. * Evelynn's takes care of most of your mana issues. ** An early or derivative item ( is an excellent choice) will drastically improve the effectiveness of 's passive mana regen as its restoration is based on her maximum mana. 200 more mana adds an additional 2 mana regen per second, or 10 mana per 5 seconds, greater than even a . * The low cooldown on allows Evelynn to make full use of ** / / , giving her a large damage boost and making it a core items for her. ** to constantly slow enemies. ** Quickly max / / . Though the mana regen isn't really needed with her . They can be cost effective if you have alot of other mana items, such as , , and . ** It also helps quickly stack making it very cost effective for a DPS build. * With both AD. AP, and a AS buff, Evelynn can effectivly mix and match any offensive item. See what defenses the enemy is building so you can adapt within your build. For instance, if they build when you're playing Hybrid, build instead of . If they all build then avoid building AP. If they build health, then , with AP + CDR for your ult would be good. Some good items are: ** AD ( , , and ). For more single target damage and sustain against low armor targets. ** AP ( , , and ). For more multi target damage and slightly better nukes. ** On-Hit ( , , and ). For high single target damage against low magic resist targets. *See below for the attack speed cap. ** Hybrid ( , and ). For a balance. * Since gives you 120% attack speed bonus, you can reach the 2.500 attack speed cap very easily ) / * 100 - 120 round 2}} }}% more at level 18). So it may not be wise to spend too much gold on attack speed items. * Speed items, such as and allow you to gank a lot faster and gain extra kills, keep enemies more uncertain where you are, and help you escape if your seen out of position. Keep in mind that Slows are more powerful than Hastes (Movespeed buffs), and that movespeed items do not give much tankiness, so if you are caught or like going into melee range, a tankier item would be better thanks to the movespeed bonus from . * Think twice before buying enemy affecting aura items such as and as the enemy can notice these affects from a distance, alerting them to your presence and possibly ruining your surprise. Ally affecting aura items can also be noticed, but with more difficulty. Recommended builds Countering *Always look out for Evelynn in your lane. Because of her stealth, she can easily sneak behind unsuspecting players who are overextended. Be aware that her movement speed boost can make her very surprising. *You can protect your lane by purchasing s and placing them in the river. Be careful if using s as if she comes into your brush already stealthed, you will not be able to see her until she unstealths, and that may be too late. *Remember that when you play against an Evelynn, you do not want to push down her tower to early if she is solo top. Pushing down her tower before 20:00 can give her free farm, and even though you may have gotten a 150 gold for taking down a tower for everyone on your team, her roaming abilities and free farm after you take her turret down are deadly, a good way to counter this is to let her minions push; and make her come out from behind her turret, leaving her open for a gank and great harassment, as Evelynn is extremely squishy early game. *Evelynn can be built with either Ability Power, Attack Damage or even a mix of both. Pay attention to the way she builds to better decide what defensive items you should buy. *If Evelynn is building AD, she has a very weak early and mediocre mid, but trades for extremely high damage late game. If you are a squishy champ, stay behind tanks and try and focus her down. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHuGtuWQoC4 Category:Champion strategies